


Wok With Me

by Aliis



Series: All It Takes is One Umbrella [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Ridiculous Ladybug, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliis/pseuds/Aliis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine Cheng went to France from mainland China to learn how to be a pastry chef.</p><p>She and Tom Dupain met, got on like a house on fire and set up a small, but well-known boulangerie just beside the <em>Place des Vosges</em>.</p><p>But no, the great love stories are hardly ever simple, and this one was hardly an exception. It goes like this:</p><p>A Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wok With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well. -Based on [this Tumblr post](http://marauders-groupie.tumblr.com/post/140718258497) I ran away with.

Sabine Cheng went to France from mainland China to learn how to be a pastry chef.

She and Tom Dupain met, got on like a house on fire and set up a small, but well-known boulangerie just beside the _Place des Vosges_.

But no, the great love stories are hardly ever simple, and this one was hardly an exception. It goes like this:

* * *

The story started in fourth grade, when one morning at school she finds ‘ _Bonjour_ ’ written on the inside of her wrist and she has no idea what to do. 

She shows the unfamiliar word to her teacher, to her mother and her father, asking them what it meant.

They told her it was her soulmate, and to think no more of it-- it was useless, since the one she shared her _hongxian_ with was a foreigner and distant besides.

So carefully, in her best calligraphy, she writes ' _对不起_ ' and draws an intricate plum blossom pattern beneath it.

She copies down his ‘ _Bonjour_ ,’ in her diary, each stroke painstakingly copied else it became incomprehensible. So she wouldn't forget.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and resigns herself to not knowing what it feels like to have the perfect half of her soul talk to her, even through he was right there, existing.

* * *

She honestly didn’t know what she expected, when she wrote him a note, but the next morning there is a butterfly carefully hovering above the plum blossoms and it is so delicate, so precise, that she knew she would love this boy, even if they would never know each other.

He draws her little things, smiling faces and puppies and kittens and flowers. 

So many flowers. He would draw small rosettes and large showy flowers, sprays of lavender and daffodils and violets. She kept them all like a secret, tucked beneath her sleeves.

A few weeks later, she is startled by words instead of picture.

' _你好，我是汤姆_ ,' her soulmate writes, shakily. His writing wasn’t any good, really. It was clear he’d found the words to write and had painstakingly copied them, not knowing what they meant.

She is moved.

She draws her national flag, and he responds with the French flag, accompanied by an odd tower and a loaf of bread.

This time she goes to her Uncle Cheng, who had been to Paris to study years and years ago. He looks at her fondly. “My niece is growing up so fast.”

Sabine blushes. “Uncle, I think I want to be with him, one day.”

Her uncle smiles. “Well. You must learn. Both of you." He shrugs, patting her on the head. "I think both of you are on the right track.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _hongxian_ \- lit. ''Red thread', from the old stories of soulmates.  
> 对不起- I'm sorry  
> 你好，我是汤姆- Hello, I'm Tom
> 
> I thought this was a story that absolutely had to be told. I have no idea how to go about continuing it, if ever. But, well. We know how this story ends. (The answer is Marinette.)


End file.
